The disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus that forms and outputs images on a medium.
In a printer, or a multifunction peripheral (MFP: Multifunction Printer) having a printing function that is similar to a printer, images are formed and outputted on rectangular-shaped paper. Paper that is outputted in this way, in some cases may be used as is in that state, however, in other cases may also be accommodated in an envelope and mailed. Typically, when accommodating paper in an envelope, the paper is folded and accommodated in the enveloped in a smaller form. When accommodating one kind (size) of paper in one kind (size) of envelope, there are restrictions on the folding pattern or the folding locations (positions of folding lines) of the paper in the folding pattern. This is because the sizes of the paper and envelope are limited to sizes determined by standards. As typical technology, image forming apparatuses are proposed that enable a user to form images on paper in consideration of these kinds of folding lines.
In one of the typical image forming apparatuses, the positions of the folding lines on the paper are set by the user, and when images to be printed are displayed as preview images before printing, the positions of the folding lines are also displayed. As a result, the user is able to recognize the state after output when the paper is folded. Moreover, during output, the paper actually becomes folded along the folding lines.
In another of the typical image forming apparatuses, the paper size and the envelope size are inputted, and the positions of the folding lines of the paper are set according to the sizes, then the folding lines are displayed on the preview screen before printing. Moreover, in another of the typical image forming apparatuses, first, the size after folding is set, then according to that size, paper having a size that is an integral multiple of that size and positions of images or blank portions on the paper are set. As a result, it is possible to reduce unnecessary blank portions on the outputted paper, and thus it is possible to improve the appearance of images on the paper.